


热

by Bai_etc



Category: lolrps
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_etc/pseuds/Bai_etc





	热

看着我，他把朴辰成扳正，我是谁。  
朴辰成下意识往他怀里钻。  
操，赵世衡心里有些抓狂，这家伙成年没，成年了吧，成年了。  
算起来赵世衡内心开始有点纠结，等朴辰成自己主动抬头亲上他的嘴角的时候也只能放下内心斗争了，赵世衡还是不太适应这种示好，但他显然低估了面前人的攻击性，这不是一个常规意义上的吻，年轻人大概也没亲过谁，赵世衡被他冷不丁的咬着有点疼，他也不是什么吃亏的主，立马就反咬了回去，挺幼稚的，他想。  
本来刚上完药的朴辰成就没穿多少，赵世衡解他皮带，就手把他裤子给扒了，他希望朴辰成在床上安分一点，那人肩膀上还有伤，别这边做完那边伤口扯出血了，又是新的麻烦，算了，朴辰成就是个大麻烦，赵世衡想。  
朴辰成在赵世衡的手握住自己半勃的性器时意识回来了一点，他跟赵世衡的精神连接续上了，他昏过去前只是觉得身体不舒服，醒来了时候感觉整个世道都变了。  
哥，他小心翼翼的喊了一声，他现在坐在床边，赵世衡在帮他手淫，他哥就算这个时候下手还是有点硬，下身传来的快感让朴辰成发出一点细碎的呻吟，赵世衡倒是照顾周全，上上下下全帮他撸到了。朴辰成下意识想向后仰，但是肩膀伤了撑不住，伸手想够赵世衡的肩膀，他小小的尖叫了一声，全交待在了赵世衡手里，他不太看得清赵世衡现在是个什么表情。  
躺好，赵世衡说。  
赵世衡手上没闲着，他一根手指上沾着精液在对方后穴褶皱上打着转摁按，结合热的哨兵身体本来就敏感，穴口湿软倒像在吸他的手指，在里面搅了几下之后加入了第二根，这并不怎么困难，很快是第三根，赵世衡不是个特别有耐心的人，但他也不想看见多余的受伤。  
朴辰成脸上的表情看着有点怪，赵世衡将手指全部抽出，又只探进去了一根，摸索了一会，手指一勾，朴辰成没受住，身子猛地一颤，伤口差点撞到背后的墙。  
想起哪个老相好了？赵世衡看他这懵圈，笑他。  
讲浑话的赵世衡看着比刚才好接近一点。  
你上一个向导是谁啊，赵世衡问，他问完又有点后悔，搞得跟小情侣掰手指数前任样的。  
wraith吧，朴辰成想了一下，他声音有点哑，他现在还是被烧的不舒服，看着恹恹的。  
所以赵世衡也没想到，下一秒看着没什么精神的哨兵突然翻身把自己压在了身下。  
朴辰成伏在他腿间，牙尖咬住裤链慢慢滑开，他仿佛做了很大决定样的，你别起来。  
赵世衡也不跟他对着干，现在小孩比他想的花样多，他服从小祖宗安排。  
朴辰成直起身子，跨坐在赵世衡腰上，该减肥了呀，哥，他脸上有一点笑意，他握住赵世衡的阴茎，炙硬肉柱抵在穴口的时候朴辰成自己也顿了一下，穴口微微开合着含住前端，他开始安慰自己不过是要找个路子捱过这个见鬼的结合热。大部分时候他希望他能把握事情的主动权。  
随着那物件缓缓撑开肠内肌肉往深处走，朴辰成才发现这件事并不容易，身后的异物感让他想放弃，起身走人，他慢慢坐下去，顶到深处的瞬间让他觉得牙酸，他试图抬起腰，性器裹着大量黏腻液体向外抽动，软肉被摩擦牵扯的痛感让他的腿在发颤，于此相伴的是如游蛇一般的快感从痛苦中显现。朴辰成刚开始的动作有些艰难，适应了赵世衡的尺寸的时候身下的频率渐快，能听见交合处的一点水声和肉体碰撞的声音。他抓着赵世衡的衣摆，一副他平常那副不怕疼的样子，猛地坐下，再一次顶到最深处，随便什么吧，不管是疼还是爽，朴辰成舔了舔之前被赵世衡咬破的嘴唇，还能尝到点血腥味。  
哥，现在是我在操你您啊。  
这时候还用什么敬称呢，他的声音听得赵世衡有点恍惚，他想起了这个疯子在战场上上头时的尖叫，他也不好受啊，这个疯子动起来跟恨死他样的，他觉得自己的管要断在里面了。他扶住朴辰成的腰，想让他放松一点，年轻真是好啊，赵世衡觉得这整个一江豚在他身上扑腾。  
你还真是欠收拾，赵世衡几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的这句话，他短暂的封锁了朴辰成的五感，暂时失去了对外界感知的哨兵停了下来，赵世衡扭身重新把他压在身下，没有给朴辰成过多折腾的机会。他其实也不怎么体贴，一手揽住身下人的膝盖拉开，空出来的另一只手从他的耳垂一路向下，绕过他的脖颈，锁骨，坏心眼的在胸前多停留了一下。  
赵世衡知道，现在的朴辰成什么都感受不到，朴辰成的手抓着身下的床单，很用力，用力也感受不到。  
哥，解开，把封锁解开，刚刚还一副老子最狂的哨兵声音里带了低低的啜泣声，他甚至不知道赵世衡在不在这里。  
赵世衡当然会解开封锁，他直截了当的顶进去，退出来，每一下都很用力，也很深。  
五感恢复的时候朴辰成觉得自己要昏过去，赵世衡的节奏过于激烈，他晃神中有种自己会被顶穿撕裂的错觉。  
朴辰成的身子比刚开始柔软不少，得了兴致之后被干的百般挽留，赵世衡一个没忍住，射在了里面，他自知刚才手重，怕是把身下人的腿给掐的青紫。于是他很难得的低头亲上了小疯子的额头，慢慢后移，在他耳尖上留下一个湿漉漉的吻。朴辰成颤了一下，也跟着射了。  
他那时候跟赵世衡离得那么近，都像是热恋中的耳鬓厮磨了，他头稍微侧一侧就能贴到那人耳边，他本来以为自己有很多话想说，但他最终一句话都没有讲。


End file.
